Brittana Fanfiction - A sky full of lighters - Chapter 1
by ValentineRmt
Summary: Santana is leaving Ohio to go in a cheerleader college in Long Beach. There, she will share a little apartment with a rommate: Brittany S. Pierce. These two girls will discover, support and love each other, in the best and worse moments.


_**"Fan Fiction is a way of the culture repairing the damage done in a system where contemporary myths **_

_**are owned by **__**corporations **__**instead of **__**owned by folk."**_

_**-Henry Jenkins**_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Hey guys ! This is my first fic, please tell me what you think about it, if I should continue or not :)

I thought I was original with this storyline: Brittany and Santana roommates. But then I found other fanfic with the same topic,

but I didn't copy them at all.

Hope you'll like it, bonne lecture :)

_**Brittana Fanfiction - A sky full of lighters**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It's already the end of summer, holidays were too short. The prom was the the last step of my youth, now it's time to grow up and take off. In few days, I'll leave home, my parents, my family, my city, and all these things so familiar to leave for the unknown. Unknown is Long Beach city, that's where my new cheerleader college is. It's the place i'm gonna spend the next years, the place i have to build new repers, and a new life.

Lost in my thoughts, I'm gazing at my room, almost empty, remembering my good times and heartaches here. On the purple wall, some cheerleader posters and pictures of my friends and family are still hanging.

"Ready to leave ?" Asks a familiar voice coming from my back. I turn over and see Finn, in front of the door, smiling.

"Hm yea, I guess" I sigh.

"Okay, I'm waiting you downstairs, take your time." He says going away.

I take a last look at this room, close the door, and join my family in the garden. As classes start in a week, Finn is coming with me there for two days.

Finn, my boyfriend, was the quarterback of WMHS football team. He was really talented, an excellent player, but the recruiter chose another player to enter in Finn's favourite college. So he gave up on football and decided few months ago to engage himself in army. I didn't understand his decision, but he said it was the best thing to do, because he doesn't have dreams anymore, so he's just gonna fight for his country. He's probably gonna leave Ohio in few weeks, and that makes me really sad because that means we will break up. I don't know when he will come back from his mission, maybe months, or years, so it's better to break up instead of living in expectation. It's been now 7 months we're dating. Everything started last december, after school, he invited me to drink a coffee at Starbucks. We spent the whole evening to laugh, and talk about everything. Then, he asked me to go for a walk in the snowy town. Lima is wonderful at night. We went to his favourite place: skate park. We sat at the top of the ramp, huddled against each other, his eyes deep into mine, his hot breath in my neck, and he kissed me. It was a magical moment. Now, he doesn't surprise me anymore, every week is the same routine: all friday night he takes me to dinner at Breadstix, then we go to his house, and spend the night to watch some movies. It's a bit tedious, but I guess I don't have to complain. I'm really gonna miss these dinners at Breadstix with him.

While he's taking my packages in the car trunk, I turn over my grandma, trying not cry, and I hug her. She whispers in my ear "Take care of you Santana, love you".

Then, comes my parents turn, and my little 11 years-old sister turn. She takes my hand, and slip a little piece of paper in. She just says "When you'll feel sad, just read this note I wrote to you. I hope it will cheer you up even if i'm far away from you".

She's so adorable. Before I left, I gave her my cheerleader uniform, the one I was wearing in high school, because now, i'll get a new one. After wipe my tears, I join Finn in the car, and we left to the airport. On the way, we make a break at Blaine's, my best friend, to say him goodbye. In few days he's gonna join his boyfriend Kurt in France. This one left Ohio a year ago to study at the other end of the world. Lately, he's been hired as a production assistant to the Moulin Rouge. Blaine has always been passionated by this romantic city, Paris. He hopes find a job there as a singer in a pub. He's really gifted, I remember these times we were singing in his Pick-up, on the way to school. I'm really gonna miss these moments. Kurt and him are dating since 2 years, now. They succeeded to overcome the distance, and all these kilometers separating each other.

Few months ago, I had an apointment with William Schuester, a man around 40 years-old, brown curly haired, working as a spanish teacher in a high school. He posted on Internet an ad, and I answered to it. He owns a little apartment at Long Beach, next to my new university, to share with a roomate. The roommate is actually his niece Brittany S. Pierce, his sister's daughter. He was looking for someone with whom she will get on well, and I'm flattered he chose me among the many other students interested by this apartment. I haven't met her yet, but I can't wait to. He described her as an amazing dancer full of joie de vivre.

It's been now a day I'm in Long Beach with Finn. This is a huge and wonderful city. My apartment is superbe, I have an amazing view on the sea. My room isn't very spacious, for the moment it is only furnished of a bed, a desk and a closet. I still haven't met Brittany yet, but I will today, because she's coming back from holidays in Florida, Mr Schuester told me. I'm waiting for her impatiently.

While I am sitting on my bed, hugging Finn, we hear the door opening and we go to the living room, and see two young girls with big suitcases.

"Hey ! I'm Santana, the new roommate."

"Oh hey ! Nice to meet you ! I'm Brittany, and here is Quinn, my best friend" Answered a tall blonde girl with blue azure eyes, pointing another girl with shorter blonde hair. They both have complexion a bit tanned, and a large smile on their lips.

"And this is Finn, my boyfriend." I say turning over Finn, who is smiling.

"Do you need some help with your packages ?" He asks.

"No thanks, we'll care about that later, now all I need is to get some sleep."

"Oh, okay." I answer, a bit disapointed. As a matter of fact, I thought we were going to drink something, or having dinner at restaurant, to knowledge each other. But we still have the whole week to.

Quinn get back at her home, and Brittany disapeared into her room, and didn't emerge at all for the evening.

Finn and I are in my room, preparing his packages for his departure, tomorrow in the morning. He sits on my bed and look at me with a serious gaze. "Santana, tomorrow I'm leaving, and I don't know when I will see you again.."

"Yeah, I know Finn.." I sigh.

"But you also know what I feel for you, and how much I love you, right ?"

"Yes.. And I love you too"I answer, trying not to cry.

"We should take a decision, if we keep this relationship or not, but I want we both agree, and I don't wanna hurt you, really"

A tear runs down my cheek. "You're right, we have to decide what's the best thing to do".

"I know you're gonna meet lots of new persons this year, including many guys, while I'll be at the other end of the world. And honestly, I don't wanna spend my days wondering what you're doing at the moment, with who, etc.. It's not that I'm jealous or I don't trust you, it's just, you know.."

"Don't worry Finn, I totally understand."

"So.. We both agree to end this relationship when I'll take the plane back to Ohio ?"

"Yes.. But I wanna enjoy with you until the last second" I say, coming closer to him, and kissing him passionately.

And we made love the whole night, for the last time. There was only him and I, the world around us didn't exist anymore. Noises, time, everything was cleared, to give way to this moment, which seemed eternal.

The deafening noise of my clock takes me out of my deep sleep. I turn around Finn, who is still sleeping. To wake him up, I softly kiss his forehead, and slip out of the bed, wearing his big shirt. Then, I go prepare his favourite breakfast: pancakes with maple syrup. He joins me and we savor them while watching cartoons on TV, like two big children. It's early, and Brittany is still sleeping. Finally, when we are prepared, we take a cab to go to the airport.

We are at the airport and Finn has to leave. I try to keep my tears, but once again, I can't.

"Hey no don't cry Santana, please, or I will too" Finn tells me, hugging me.

"I'll miss you, I'll always think about you.."

"No, I don't want you to think about me, okay ? You're in a wonderful city, all I want you to do is to enjoy, make new friends, and focus on your studies, deal ?"

"I won't succeed"

"Yes, you will, don't worry.."

"Please, passengers of flight 1875 have to head to the boarding room". Announces a voice in loud-speakers.

Finn wipe my tears away, kiss me on the cheek, and go away. He blows me a last kiss, and disapear in the crowd of passengers. He's gone.


End file.
